Renji Abarai i Zabimaru kontra Byakuya Kuchiki i Senbonzakura
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Rebelia Zanpakutō | data = ? | miejsce = Seireitei, Soul Society | wynik = Byakuya Kuchiki i Senbonzakura zwyciężają. | strona1 = *Wicekapitan Renji Abarai *Zabimaru | strona2 = *Kapitan Byakuya Kuchiki *Senbonzakura | wojska1 = Renji: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō *Kidō *Shunpo Zabimaru: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Zwiększona szybkość | wojska2 = Byakuya: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō *Shunpo *Kidō Senbonzakura: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Zwiększona szybkosć | szkody1 = Renji i Zabimaru zostają pokonani. | szkody2 = Byakuya i Senbonzakura nie odnoszą obrażeń. }} Renji Abarai i Zabimaru kontra Byakuya Kuchiki i Senbonzakura to walka odbywająca się podczas rebelii Zanpakutō. Rozgrywa się pomiędzy Renjim Abarai wraz z duchem jego Zanpakutō a Byakuyą Kuchiki z Senbonzakurą. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Rukia i Renji szukają wskazówek w biurze Byakuyi Rukia Kuchiki wraz z Renjim wchodzi do gabinetu Byakuyi mając nadzieję, że zdołają tam znaleźć jakiekolwiek wskazówki. Widząc zasmuconą twarz Rukii, Renji stwierdza, że Byakuya z pewnością niebawem powróci; to niemożliwe by ich zdradził. Dziewczyna uśmiecha się i odpowiada, że ona też tak uważa. Ich rozmowa zostaje przerwana przez Shinigamiego, która pyta Renjiego czy ten jest już gotowy na swoją zmianę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 241 Kiedy odchodzi, mówi Rukii by ta nie przeforsowała się. Będąc sama w pokoju, Rukia wpatruje się na puste krzesło stojące przy biurku i zastanawia się nad czym Byakuya myśli, gdy siedzi tu w samotności. Usiadłszy na krześle zasypia, a po obudzeniu wyczuwa znajome Reiatsu, więc postanawia wybiec na korytarz. Tam widzi poniszczone ściany i kilku rannych Shinigami, a na końcu stoi odwrócony tyłem Byakuya. thumb|left|190px|Senbonzakura przymierza się do zabicia Rukii Dziewczyna cieszy się z tego widoku, ale zachowuje dystans i pyta brata co on tutaj robi, gdzie był przez ten cały czas. Niespodziewanie za nią pojawia się Senbonzakura i pokazuje złamane ostrze Sode no Shirayuki, od którego nie wyczuwa ani odrobiny Reiatsu. Senbonzakura stwierdza, że Rukia nie jest w stanie walczyć bez Sode no Shirayuki, a Byakuya ostrzega siostrę, by trzymała się od niego z daleka. Senbonzakura wymachuje mieczem z żądzą zabicia Rukii. Walka W porę przybywa Renji, który blokuje atak Senbonzakury. Abarai kontratakuje, jednakże dusza Zanpakutō przemieszcza się w pobliżu swojego właściciela. Renji pyta kapitana co się tutaj dzieje i czy ten naprawdę ich zdradził. Byakuya cały czas milczy, więc jego wicekapitan postanawia go zaaresztować pod zarzutem sprzymierzenia się z wrogiem. Renji atakuje Byakuyę, ale skutecznie odpiera ataki, a nawet udaje mu się zdobyć przewagę. Abarai bezskutecznie próbuje uwolnić Shikai, a Kuchiki komentuje, że słyszał ostatnio, iż jego wicekapitan w ostatniej walce wykorzystał Higa Zekkō, więc na chwilę obecną nie będzie w stanie uwolnić Shikai. thumb|right|190px|Zabimaru przybywa na pole walki Niespodziewanie, hucznie pojawia się Zabimaru. Senbonzakura proponuje, że zajmie się nimi, a Byakuyi poleca by ten wrócił do Muramasy. Pawianica jest zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw, ma nadzieję, że uda im się wyrównać porachunki. Senobzakura lekceważy ją, mówiąc, że jej sztuka władania mieczem pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Podczas walki, Pawianica wykopuje go przez ścianę i rozpoczyna gonitwę. Byakuya postanawia odejść, jednakże Renji zatrzymuje go siłą. Kuchiki mówi, że nie ma czasu na durną zabawę i gdy uświadamia sobie, że nie zdoła przemówić Renjiemu do rozsądku, postanawia stanąć do walki. W tym samym czasie Wężyk i Pawianica dorównują w walce Senbonzakurze. Mimo tego, Pawianica zostaje kopnięta i uderza w ścianę. Renji i Byakuya również przenoszą się na zewnątrz. thumb|left|190px|Renji walczy twarzą w twarz z Byakuyą Renji używa Hadō 31. Shakkahō, co zaskakuje Byakuyę. Kapitan uchodzi z wybuchu i zostaje zaatakowany od tyłu. Kuchiki pyta Abarai czy zamierza walczyć w ten sposób nie uwalniając nawet formy Shikai; w takim wypadku nie wróży mu zwycięstwa. Renji przytakuje, że jego szanse są mizerne, ale stwierdza, że przynajmniej może spróbować go pojmać. Zabimaru udaje się trafić Senbonzakurę dzięki współpracy i zamianom. Ten jednak się nie poznaje i uwalnia Shikai. W tym samym czasie, Renji wystrzeliwuje w kierunku swojego kapitana serie Shakkahō i używa zmyłki by pojawić się za nim i użyć Bakudō 4. Hainawa. Mimo tego, Byakuya łatwo się przez to przebija. thumb|right|190px|Senbonzakura naciera na Zabimaru Renji postanawia za wszelką cenę wydobyć powód, dla którego Byakuya robi to wszystko. Senbonzakura zmusza Zabimaru do ucieczki, używając tysięcy drobnych ostrzy. Wszystko okazuje się iść zgodnie z planem Zanpakutō Renjiego; uwalniają Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru. Abarai naciska na kapitana by wytłumaczył się mu, pozostałym kapitanom, Ichigo, 6. Oddziałowi i oczywiście Rukii. Zabimaru używa Hikōtsu Taihō na Senbonzakurę i niszczy przy okazji cały budynek. Siła wybuchu sprawia, że Renji traci równowagę. Byakuya wykorzystuje sytuację i wystrzeliwuje Byakurai. W odpowiedzi na tak Zabimaru, Senbonzakura również uwalnia Bankai. Renji i jego Zanpakutō padają na ziemię. Na pomoc biegnie im Rukia, a tuż obok pojawia się Byakuya, który mówi by trzymali się z dala od rebelii. Następstwa thumb|left|190px|Pozostałe Zanpakutō przybywają na miejsce Kiedy Byakuya odchodzi, pojawiają się inne dusze Zanpakutō i pytają czy Kuchiki nie ma zamiaru wykończyć poległych Shinigami. Senobzakura pyta co oni wszyscy tu robią, na co Ruri'iro Kujaku odpowiada, że Muramasa kazał im ich wesprzeć. Kazeshini stwierdza, że jeśli Byakuya nie zamierza zabić Renjiego i Rukię, to on to zrobi. Niespodziewanie na miejsce przybywa Onmitsukidō pod dowództwem Suì-Fēng, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira i Ichigo Kurosaki. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Renji Abarai & Zabimaru vs. Byakuya Kuchiki & Senbonzakura Kategoria:Walki Kategoria:Tylko anime